


Not A Scratch

by plead_guilty_but_insane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Baking, Canon Compliant, Canon character deaths, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy times, I give up, Potter Family, and then the angst!, baby!Harry Potter - Freeform, james thinks it's funny, lily is at her wit's end, mentions of torture, minifics, oh these tags are impossible, sirius and his shenanigans, sirius is a responsible godfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plead_guilty_but_insane/pseuds/plead_guilty_but_insane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of four minifics following the relationship between godfather and godson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! THIS IS NOT MY OWN WORK! 
> 
> A friend asked me to upload it on my account since she's too lazy to make one, I quote. 
> 
> HERE is her tumblr! ---> hermionejeanblr.tumblr.com
> 
> but still, kudos and comment~!

Sirius and Harry were baking muffins. Lily loved muffins. Her little son covered in batter, she did not like.

‘And the dragon sneezed and the muffin flew out of his hands!’ Sirius was edifying the innocent child.

‘Muffin gone?’ Harry said, solemnly.

‘Nah. The muffin was baked to the perfect layer and my li’l Seeker caught it and we ate it all up,’ Sirius finished with a kiss on his godson’s forehead as the pair collapsed into a fit of giggles.

‘Sirius?’ Lily said.

‘Don’t say it.’

‘Say what?’

‘Whatever it is you were going to say. The oven has a child-repelling charm. Floor’s cushioned. The butter is perfectly fresh. Harry’s brushed his teeth and I have charmed every piece of cutlery you own to turn into paper planes should my pup touch them and my dog self can take Harry from here till Uncle Alphard’s in a minute if this place gets set on fire. ’

Lily thought about this for a decent while.

‘He can’t have more than one muffin.’

‘One more rule, Evans, and I’ll kidnap the kid.’

 

∞

 

‘Try not to kill Harry, okay?’

‘Really wasn’t planning on it.’

Lily really didn’t approve of large dogs. On her couch. With her son.

But Sirius had decided to babysit Harry and welcomed himself into the house.

\--

When James and Lily returned, Harry was hovering atop what looked like a flawless cushioning charm and Sirius was on the floor, drifting in and out of consciousness. James froze, not looking at a sobbing Harry, not aware of his own tears. Lily did the more useful deed that involved several dozen healing spells.

‘’S okay, didn’t let them touch him,’ gasped Sirius, at last. Seeing James and Lily only blink, Sirius continued, ‘It was Yaxley and Malfoy. And Rookwood, I think. You should go into hiding, James. Godric’s Hollow is safest. Or my place, if you want-’

‘Sirius, did you take the Cruciatus curse?’ said Lily, quietly.

Sirius stood up with a fierceness that scared Lily and looked her in the eye.

“I will not let them touch Harry, Lily.” Lily threw herself at Sirius and flung her arms around the stupid, stupid git. James looked like he was about to faint and managed a small, ‘Thanks, mate.’

Sirius growled at him not to be silly and James only caught a couple of words like ‘my pup’ and ‘guard’m with my life’.

 

∞

 

“SIRIUS!”

James flopped on the sofa with a large bucket of popcorn. He knew Harry was perfectly safe with Sirius. He also knew he couldn’t stop Lily from screaming her flaming red hair off.

“SIRIUS ORION BLACK! What have you done with my son?”

“Really, Lilypad. My godson and I were out on a stroll.”

“Out on a stroll?” Lily hissed, her wand dangerously close to Sirius’s throat, “Stroll through the clouds, was it? You’re soaking wet and the bloody motorcycle is right outside.”

Sirius glared at her.

Lily walked to her baby to retrieve him from his very questionable godfather, who still hadn’t retaliated. Harry, bundled up in the cushiest quilts and an obvious impervius charm, buried his head into said godfather’s shoulder, still sleepy. Not a scratch.

Lily mumbled some apology and Sirius mumbled something like ‘stupid Evans.’

 

∞

 

When Sirius arrived, Harry was already in Hagrid’s arms.

Sirius was shivering.

 _Not James and Lily. Please not James and Lily_.

Hagrid was saying something, trying to comfort him probably as if anything could comfort him now. Then he saw the bundle of blankets.

‘Hagrid, give Harry to me.’

Hagrid had his orders from Dumbledore. Or something.

‘James- James and Lily made me his godfather,’ he croaked. It was impossible to get the words out. Harry squirmed in his blanket and Sirius reached for him on instinct, rocking him gently. The curse had hit Harry; there was the large gash on his forehead. He had failed James and Lily. His lack of judgement was the reason they were dead. And he had failed his pup. He hadn’t been there for Harry when it mattered. He had promised Lily that her son would be safe without a scratch.

Sirius handed Harry back to Hagrid and walked away from his motorcycle.


End file.
